


Proper Handling

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: Steve the Very Good Handler [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, major emphasis on recovery, the best recovery is through healthy dose of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the Asset's handler, and Steve was upset.  The asset prepared himself: he knew what happened when handlers got upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Handling

[Week 1]

Steve was upset.

The Asset observed his new handler carefully and wondered what orders he might give. Some handlers would order the Asset to kneel in the corner of the room for hours or days until they're less upset. Others preferred a more direct approach, such as ordering the Asset to stay silent and not fight back as they punched and kicked or tased him. Some wanted him to scream. Other handlers felt better after they used the Asset's mouth or rectum. There was one handler who wanted the Asset to fall to his knees and beg. The Asset has learned to be very good at reading his handlers' emotions -- that particular handler didn't make the punishment so bad if the Asset knelt before the handler gave the order.

But Steve, his new handler, just sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels, not really watching anything. It took five minutes for one cycle through the TV channels. The Asset stayed standing beside the couch, and waited.

Finally, halfway through the 5th cycle, Bucky decided to say something. "You're upset."

Steve sighed. "Yeah, Buck, I guess I am." He turned off the TV and stood up, stretching. "I guess I should do something about it."

The Asset tensed in preparation.

But instead of orders, Steve just went to the door. "I'll be back in a bit, Bucky. Feel free to do whatever around the apartment."

Bucky decided to sit down and memorize the TV stations associated with each number.

When Steve came back, he was sweating from an intense workout, but relaxed and smiling. "Hey Bucky, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"You're not upset anymore." A simple observation.

"Yeah, I punched about 10 punching bags to dust, but I feel a lot better." Steve smiled at Bucky. "Thanks for getting me off the couch."

Bucky didn't know that handlers could punch things besides the Asset. But maybe those handlers didn't have gyms equipped with punching bags.

\---

[Week 4]

Steve was upset. 

He came back from a workout at the gym and charged straight into his room to take a long shower. His shoulders, as they disappeared behind the door, were still in tight, tense knots.

Bucky decided to take a shower, too. Clean himself thoroughly for when Steve needed him to relieve his stress. It was nice that Steve allowed Bucky to use kitchen and bathroom appliances whenever he wanted. Steve was a good handler like that. Steve probably won't hurt him too much when he uses his body for stress relief.

When Bucky came out, Steve was already on the couch, in simple shirt and shorts and his drawing pad. Bucky sat down next to Steve and listened to angry scratches of pencil on paper, and waited for the order.

The order didn't come.

Finally, Bucky said, "Steve, you're stressed."

Steve didn't respond, and continued sketching.

This meant that Steve was very upset. Bucky decided to do something on his own. He got up and went to the kitchen and opened the drawer at the very bottom by the oven. It had the gastro-intestinal tube, which Steve only used with Bucky when Bucky couldn't eat the food that Steve was eating. (Steve let Bucky share the same meals. Steve was such a kind handler). What Bucky was looking for, though, was the stun baton, tucked in the back and completely unused. Bucky retrieved it and went back to the living room. He took off his clothes and knelt down next to Steve.

Steve was still sketching and hadn't really paid attention. So Bucky touched Steve gently on his knee. "Steve."

"Holy shit, Bucky, what are you doing?" Bucky didn't anticipate the surprise on Steve's face when he lowered his sketchpad. After all, wasn't it obvious? Handlers should know these things. 

Bucky frowned. But then again, usually the Asset didn't offer. Usually the Asset just waited for the order. Did he do something wrong by offering his body? "I'm sorry Steve. You looked stressed, so I thought... I didn't mean to upset you more..."

Steve rubbed his face. He was still upset, but a different kind of upset now. "What were you thinking, Bucky?" Steve's voice was gentle, and he was trying to look calm. "I'm not going to get upset at you." Steve was such a patient handler, and had never punished Bucky. "Please explain to me why you're doing this."

Steve always asked the hard questions, like why. Bucky frowned and tried to think. All of his old handlers just wanted him to obey orders. "You looked upset. I wanted .... I wanted to make you feel better."

Steve's eyes took on a soft, sad look. "And how were you planning to make me feel better?"

This question was easy. "Oftentimes, when handlers are upset or stressed, they feel better after they fuck me or punish me." Bucky handed over the stun baton. "Here, Steve. You can start with this, if your cock isn't ready just yet. The rest of the implements are in your bedroom, so if you give me permission to enter...."

As Steve's face darkened, Bucky realized that he was answering this wrong. Was it a trick question? Bucky quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry, Steve. You're my handler, I'm just your asset. I shouldn't be anticipating your needs. I don't have any plans except what you tell me."

That was also the wrong answer. Steve smiled at Bucky like he was about to cry, and then abruptly got up. "Bucky, put your clothes back on. Just... give me a moment."

Steve disappeared into his room. At first, Bucky thought Steve had gone to fetch the handler field kit, and was glad that he had prepared himself for anal insertion. But instead Steve turned on his shower again. Bucky put on his clothes and stayed kneeling. He could hear sounds of Steve pounding the walls of the shower.

His handler was upset, and Bucky had made things worse. This wasn't the first time Bucky had failed as an Asset, but it was the first time that Bucky wasn't punished but wished he were.

\-----

[Week 7]

"Steve, you're upset." This time, Bucky didn't take his clothes off, didn't get the stun baton, and didn't kneel down next to Steve. Bucky never made the same mistake twice, as long as he's allowed to remember his mistakes.

Steve put down his tablet and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, Buck, I am."

Bucky stayed sitting next to Steve, and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Can I do something to help?" Bucky knew from last time that trying to guess what Steve wanted just made things worse. "I want to make you feel better."

Steve leaned in to Bucky's hand, and Bucky took that as a cue to start massaging Steve's back. Some handlers wanted this sort of stuff before getting down to the actual fucking. It would make sense that Steve, being such a good handler, would want to take things slow. Maybe Steve would even use lube.

"Why are you so good to me, Buck?" Steve sighed happily, arching his back against Bucky's hands. 

Another why question. Bucky thought about this carefully as he continued working his way down Steve's spine, gently kneading the muscles in Steve's lower back. "Because you have been such a good handler, Steve."

Bucky felt Steve's muscles tense under his hands. Shit, did he mess up again? Words started coming out of him in a panic. "You treat me so well, Steve. You make sure I'm well fed, you never hurt me for no reason, and your doctors are trying to help me remember instead of making me forget. I've never had a handler as good as you. I ... I want to be a good Asset for you, too...."

Steve stayed still for a bit, then sighed, and stood up, keeping his back to Bucky as he pulled on his uniform pants. "Thanks, Bucky." Bucky watched Steve carefully as he turned and cracked a tight smile. "I'm glad I can be good to you." At least Steve wasn't more upset, although given the lingering hard-on still poking through Steve's uniform pants, Bucky felt like Steve should be. Why didn't Steve just order Bucky to fellate his cock like the previous handlers? But Steve was not like the other handlers -- he gave the asset a lot of independence, so maybe he wanted Bucky to notice on his own. It would have been another way to help...

Steve caught Bucky looking, and flushed. "Y'know what?" Steve reached out and offered a hand to Bucky. "I'm thinking of hitting the gym. Want to come spar with me? It'd be a lot more fun with someone who can put up a fair fight, instead of punching a bag of sand."

Bucky leapt up. "Of course, Steve." He was glad to be given an opportunity to be of use, and carefully tucked the new bits of information in his brain. It's really great having a handler who didn't wipe him every time he did something wrong. He'll figure out a way to repay Steve somehow.

\----

[Week 15]

"Steve, you're upset. Let me help. You should put that down and let me give you a back massage."

Steve grumbled, but put down the paperwork that he was doing, and slumped face down on the couch.

Bucky carefully knelt to the side and started work on the now-familiar knots. Usually after this they go for a sparring session. It didn't always help, but it's what Steve would let Bucky do for the time being.

"Y'know, Steve. I've been thinking."

Steve chuckled into the cushions. "What about?"

"You know how you always ask me why I want to do something?"

"Mmmph." It came out as a half-moan as Bucky hit one of Steve's favorite spots.

"I want to be nice to you. I want to help you when you're stressed or upset. At first I thought it was because you're the best handler that I've had, and I wanted to be a good Asset for you." Bucky could feel Steve listening, because Steve could tell Bucky had more to say this time.

"But then I realized ... that's not what assets do. Assets obey their handlers and carry out missions. It's the handlers who take care of assets." Bucky paused. What he was about to say felt transgressive. Maybe Steve would punish him. But even if Steve did... Bucky wouldn't mind. Besides, something in him told him that Steve wouldn't. "So when I get this feeling of wanting to take care of you... it means that I want to be *your* handler for a while." 

Bucky braced himself for a reaction, but Steve was oddly silent. So Bucky continued. "That's ... that's not wrong, is it? To want to be someone's handler for a while? To want to take care of someone when they're upset. You're always doing so much for me, Steve. It must get so tiring. Maybe we can ...." These thoughts had been in his head for a while now, so they came tumbling out before Bucky had a chance to stop himself. "Maybe we can switch off every once in a while. I'll be your handler when you need it, and you can be my handler when I need it."

Steve abruptly turned around to face him, eyes full of tears. "Bucky...." He pulled Bucky into a tight hug. The tears would indicate that Bucky made Steve more upset, but everything else about Steve was saying the opposite. "Bucky, you can be my handler any time you feel like it."

Bucky suddenly remembered something. "We ... we don't have to do handler training for me, do we?"

Steve pulled back and laughed. "No. No we don't."

Bucky smiled and gave Steve a gentle push. "Now lie back down. I want to finish that back massage."

Steve plumped down obediently, muttering, "Well aren't you bossy."

Bucky grinned as he straddled Steve properly this time. Now he'll finally get to take care of Steve the way he wanted. And if Steve gets a hard-on from this... well, Bucky's got it handled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com)


End file.
